Read Your Mind
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Timmy comes home one day, dealing with a feeling for a certain fairy dog that he's certain isn't normal for any kid his age. Once he arrives and talks to him, Sparky not only comforts him, but shows Timmy why he's truly the only friend the young boy will ever need. Rated for safety. Birthday fic for BeastlyBat93- Happy Birthday!


**Hello all! I'm back with another FOP fanfic, a birthday request for one of the awesomest people on here (who also sadly retired from writing but will still be around, which is just as awesome!) He's really gotten me out of my comfort zones and fandoms, and is just a great person to have conversations with! Even though he is no longer creating new stories, he's got quite a lot under his belt; take a pass over his profile** **and see for yourself!**

 **Now I'll be honest here- while I'm super happy to have gotten this request, I was so stuck on ideas on how to make it super sappy. I have a very bad habit of second guessing myself, and I actually wrote a draft on here that I thought was good at first, but as time went on, I began to hate it and scrapped it for this one. I was supposed to have this ready by yesterday, but life's... well, I'm pushing 30 in five years so I needed to get myself together already. I'm in school and I balance a full and part time job, so yeah... life, man. Life.**

 **Anyways, that's enough rambling out of me. I just want the special person to enjoy his gift, my little way of saying thank you for being such a great friend! :D I hope we still remain that way (friendships are SOOO hard to come by, either in real life or online) and I hope this story** **meets your sappy levels, and happy birthday! Thanks for allowing me to craft this for you! :D**

 **I own nothing, of course. To all my other readers, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Read Your Mind**

Timmy was pretty sure of one thing. No, he was so certain he would bet his soul on it.

Sparky was the ONLY magical fairy being who knew him, sometimes, better than himself. It freaked him out sometimes, how accurate he could predict Timmy, how he knew just what to say or do to cheer him up when he was down or depressed, or how to make him laugh so hard his stomach cramped.

It was interesting how he knew just what to say to comfort him whenever he would have a nightmare or night terror, or celebrate something as simple as him getting a semi-good grade in gym class. Sparky was just that good a friend, and Timmy had always, always apricated it.

Until now. Until he wasn't sure he wanted to talk to Sparky about something that was more than just adolescence. He needed to confront his feelings about a certain someone, feelings he knew weren't normal for a ten year old, and especially since the feelings in question weren't... normal.

Sparky noticed it. It was right after school, when Timmy managed to dodge Frances after the grey bully attempted to steal his snack money and his fairy god parents who were disguised as his notebooks. He wasn't in the mood to be beat up, and felt that if he wanted to, he'd punch Frances hard across the mouth.

AJ and Chester noticed Timmy's frowning, moody face most of the day, but since AJ wasn't the best person to talk to about emotions and the like, Timmy didn't tell him anything, and Chester... Timmy shook his head. Bless his heart, the blonde was a good kid, but so darn OBLIVIOUS! He would be talking about the same point for hours before he would get fed up and give up!

Timmy walked home, a bit frustrated. Wanda and Cosmo, once it was safe enough, poofed back into their normal forms and floated next to Timmy.

"What's the matter, sport?" Wanda asked, worried about her godchild. Timmy shrugged.

"It's nothing, really, Wanda. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Cosmo, in his infinite stupidity, started laughing before transforming into a floating green pillow. "Awww, you need a nap, Timmy?" he chirped. "Why not just nap here? It'd be like sleeping on a cloud!"

Timmy gave Cosmo a deadpan look, which, naturally, didn't faze the idiot fairy one bit. "No thanks, Cosmo. Not really in the mood for one of your drooling moments. AGAIN."

Wanda hummed in thought, tapping her chin. "Did Mr. Crocker give you a hard time today again, sport? Perhaps a wish could cheer you right up!"

"Too bad I know it won't help..." Timmy mumbled under his breath as he finally reached his front door. Before Wanda had a chance to ask Timmy what he'd just said, the red door dramatically flew open, and both Wanda and Cosmo quickly turned into pink and green gnomes on the Turner's lawn.

"Hiiiiii, Timmy!" both parents yelled a little too happily. Timmy sighed heavily- _'Just how in the world was I born to such stupid parents?! I can bet you-'_

"We're heading to the second annual Turkey Frying and Shooting Compition!" Timmy's dad announced, tugging his shirt over his stomach so Timmy could see the horribly designed shirts he and his wife wore. "It's gonna be a smashing hit! Get it? Smash, hit!"

"That's right, Timmy!" his mom added in just as happy. "So since we're leaving-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Vicky, babysit, blah, blah..." Timmy waved them off as he pushed his way in the house. On cue, Vicky magically appeared, her rack of torture tools at the ready. She was smirking evilly as usual, and Timmy simply stood in front of her, too lost in his head to really notice or care about her being there.

"Byyeee, Timmy!" his equally oblivious parents cheered as they slammed the door and headed out. Vicky cued her insane laughter as she grabbed a maul from her rack.

"Okay, twurp! Time to get this party started! And by started, I mean start ending YOU in a most painful manner!" Vicky chortled as she raised the maul. She paused when she noticed her victim out of it and not even doing so much as blinking.

"Uhhhh, he-llo? What's wrong with you, brat?" she demanded. Timmy just shrugged and turned to head for his room, leaving the evil babysitter confused, and a bit concerned for her paycheck later.

Wanda and Cosmo poofed next to him not even a second after he reached the top stair. "Sport, what did you do? Vicky's downstairs having a mental breakdown!" Wanda exclaimed, a little worried that Timmy might have done something to her he'd regret.

"Sorry guys, but... can you give me a minute? I need to talk to Sparky alone." Timmy asked as he slipped into his bedroom and shut the door, leaving a bewildered Wanda and a dancing Cosmo in the hall.

"Hey, Sparky? You here?" Timmy called as he threw his bags to the ground. In no time, a golden cloud poofed into his room, and once it cleared, an adorable, bright-eyed fairy god dog floated in its place.

"Heeeyyyy, Timmy!" Sparky happily licked Timmy's face. "You took soooo long, and Vicky's here and- wait. Wait a second."

Sparky frowned at the sadness he was seeing in Timmy's eyes. Something was wrong. Really wrong. Sparky waved his tail and conjured up some snacks- Timmy's favorite junky goodies and some dog treats for himself- before he sat Timmy on the bed.

"Talk to me, Timmy. What's the matter?" Sparky asked, not missing a beat. "You look upset."

Timmy grabbed a piece of a large chocolate bar from the snack pile and slowly bit it. "I-Its not that... I mean, I'm not upset. It..."

He sighed and dropped the piece- he wasn't sure he could eat anything with the thoughts in his head. He needed to talk to Sparky, and he needed to do it before he felt like his heart would explode. "S-Sparky... can I ask you something?" Timmy nearly whispered. "It's kinda… weird, but I... I don't know who to talk to but you."

Sparky happily munched away at his dog treats, not caring that he was making a mess or anything. Timmy blushed a little at the attention the fairy dog was giving him. "Yeaghwhghtiggit?" he spoke around a mouth full of food.

Timmy took a deep breath. Okay, it was now or never. He needed to say this. "D-Do you... have you... ever had feelings... for anyone?"

Sparky swallowed his snacks, looking at Timmy with a weird expression. "Feelings? Likeee what, my love for you? Of course I do! You always keep me so happy, just be being around you!" he finished with a huge grin.

"N-No! Not- well, not exactly that! I mean..." Timmy sighed- yeah, he knew this would be hard but Sparky wasn't making things easy for him! "I mean love, but... in a... a different way."

"Okaayyy… what kind of way do you mean, Timmy?" Sparky asked innocently, his big purple eyes giving Timmy undivided attention. Timmy blushed again and looked away, trying to compose his thoughts.

"I... have you... ever... fallen... in love? With someone?" he slowly worded, not sure why he was even asking this to a fairy DOG. Especially with one as sad a past as Sparky.

Sparky was quiet, his face hard to read. Timmy felt scared- maybe that wasn't the right thing to say! What if he brought up some past that the poor mutt didn't want to think about? "I-I'm sorry, Sparky! If you don't want to ta-"

"I did love someone once." Sparky finally spoke, his voice low and sad. He glanced outside the window. "My old owner... not the one before you. About, I'd say, maybe three or four owners ago? I can't remember his name, but he was a bit older than you, and I think he was once an orphan."

Timmy slowly lowered his hand. Sparky sounded nostalgic but... sad. Really, really sad. It made Timmy wonder how much did he know about Sparky? What kinds of details had he overlooked since the little pup first came to him? "... Sparky?"

"I wasn't much older than about, oh I don't know, a year or two. I was also a fairy dog in training, and he was my second owner after the first one... abandoned me in a funny smelling place."

Timmy's heart sank. He hadn't known too much about Sparky when he first arrived in his room- frankly, Timmy realized, he never asked... why? Sparky could read his own mind like a book, knew exactly what and how to say things, but this was news to him when it shouldn't have been!

"What happened?"

Sparky shrugged, acting as if he didn't care about the memory, even if it did hurt talking about it. "I did everything he asked. Whatever wish he had, I granted it. But he was... well, he was a brat to be honest. Nothing ever seemed good enough for him, and there were things I just couldn't do since I was just a pup!"

Timmy felt terrible now. He didn't mean to bring up something so sad, he just... "Sparky... I'm sorry..." Timmy whispered. It was all he could say- what could you do to comfort someone after all that?

The fairy dog noticed Timmy looked more distressed than before, and poofed on top of him. It was so sudden, Timmy couldn't help but crack a smile, rubbing a spot just behind Sparky's right ear.

"Oooohhh yeaaaahhh… that's the spot..." Sparky happily moaned as Timmy scratched. Timmy rolled his eyes and laid flat so Sparky could be more comfortable on top of him.

"Sparky?"

"Hmmmmm?"

Timmy stopped scratching and reached around his fairy dog instead, wrapping his tiny arms about Sparky and squeezing with all his might. "You won't... ever hate me... will you?" he asked quietly.

Sparky was getting worried all over again- did he say something bad? Maybe he shouldn't have told him that story! "No way, Tim-may!" Sparky playfully answered, licking his owner's face and cheek. Timmy laughed as he was assaulted in fairy doggy drool, but quieted down once all the action stopped.

"I can't hate YOU, Timmy. If it wasn't for you... who knows where I'll be or... who I would be, you know?" Sparky said. Timmy could hear his words dripping with honestly and love and snuggled his face into Sparky's fur. He smelled like his mother's shampoo, and Timmy couldn't help the smile spreading across his cheeks- for some reason, that dog was seriously obsessed with his mother's things!

"But in all seriousness, Timmy." Sparky rolled off Timmy and laid next to him. They looked into each other's eyes before Sparky frowned.

"Something's wrong. I'm a fairy mutt, but I sure wasn't born yesterday! Spit it out. What's wrong?"

Timmy felt dread growing in his stomach. Things were going so good with Sparky, he didn't want to scare him or give him the wrong ideas! But what if... what if the words he was about to speak ruined everything they ever had? What was WRONG with him?

"NOTHING is wrong with you, Timmy!" Sparky declared, both confident and goofy at the same time. Timmy laughed- how on earth did this dog manage to be so sure of himself and still make him smile?

"S-Sorry, Sparks. I didn't mean to say that al-OOF!"

Sparky tackled Timmy again, pinning him to the bed. He grinned rather mischievously before he began digging his paws in Timmy's sides. "I don't know WHAT's going on in that noggin of yours, but you better not say that you're wrong ever again! You hear me!"

"Y-Yes, yes I- ahahahaha, I-I h-hear you! " Timmy was laughing as he tried to get Sparky off him. "S-Stop it, Sparky! You- you know I-!"

"Am ticklish?" Sparky finished with a wide, goofy grin. He abruptly stopped tickling "Of course, silly Timmy- that's why I looooooove you! You're so squishy and laugh-y and just- adorable!"

Timmy paused. Did... his fairy god dog... just call him adorable? That's why he needed to talk to him!

"Sparky!" Timmy said loudly, getting the mutt's attention. He hopped off the bed, staring at Sparky with a very fierce look in his eyes. Sparky stopped smiling and sat upright on the bed, making sure Timmy knew he had his undivided attention.

"Um, listen... Sparky, I... I have something I want to say to you." Timmy started off. He cursed himself- his voice was trembling a little. _'Keep it together, Timmy! It's just Sparky! Its not like Cosmo or Wanda! Just come out and say it!'_

"Timmmyyyy?" Sparky called, snapping him out of his thoughts. He was literally nose to nose with his best friend now, looking right into his best friend's eyes. Timmy felt his entire body heat up and he quickly staggered back, completely caught off guard by Sparky's utter innocence.

"W-Woah! What's the big idea?!" Timmy snapped. Sparky ignored the tone and shrugged as if he'd done nothing wrong- which, technically, he didn't. He only got in his bestest buddy's face, was all.

"Well, you looked pretty funny just zoning out like that, so I was trying to call you and you still wasn't moving." he explained. "So anyways, what did you want to tell me?"

Timmy was dumbfounded. Why was Sparky acting like none of this, his nervousness and his blushing was no big deal?! Wait... did he know something? He IS a fairy god dog, after all... or did he just give it all away?

"I-I... I wanted... to..."

Sparky rolled his eyes and waved his wand, instantly crafting a large, comfy red pillow for the two to lay on. "Timmy. I'm pretty sure I know what you want to tell me, so I'll just say what I have to say."

Laying his head on Timmy's stomach, he said, "I know you want to say that you love me, and you think you're weird because I'm an animal and you're, well, not exactly one yourself. I know you want to thank me for all the great times we've had, and all the great times we're going to have."

Timmy tried to sit up, but Sparky's head was heavy and he wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. "W-Wait! How did you even KNOW all that?!"

"... would you be mad at me if I said I read your journal?" Sparky looked up at his best friend and offered an innocent, classic puppy-eyed look. Timmy blinked, confused.

 _'... he knew I had a journal? Wanda was right- she warned me not to keep one around this crazy dog! She was actually right! But...'_

Sparky started giggling at Timmy's blank expression. Timmy couldn't help it- whatever Sparky did, whatever Sparky was... it was Timmy's infinite happiness. He felt relieved that Sparky knew about his feelings for him, but there was one thing Sparky couldn't have-

The next few seconds were a blur. Timmy was laughing one minute, then wondering why Sparky was licking his face, his cheeks, and even licked his lips at one point. He shot up, Sparky tumbling out of his lap.

"W-Wha-?! Sparky?"

"Oh, that wasn't an accident." Sparky once again feigned innocence. He tilted his head and looked lovingly at Timmy before he leaned forward and enveloped him in a warm hug, nuzzling his head.

"I know everything about you, Timmy. Even with Cosmo and Wanda spending more time with you than me, do they know the kind of emotions you've been dealing with?" Sparky whispered in his ear. Timmy shuddered, even within the warmth of his best friend's smooth fur. Why did that sound... so strangely right?

"W-Well... no, not really..." Timmy tried to stand up for his long time fairies, but even he had to admit, they weren't paying as much attention to him, especially after Poof's arrival.

Timmy sunk a little into Sparky's body. Ever since Poof was born, and he wasn't mad because it was nice to have a baby brother, Poof took his only real friends away. They hardly remembered special events like his own birthday, his attendance ceremony... nothing. _'Just like my parents. They were always so neglectful of me... and I thought I was their godchild! But then again, all fairies had multiple children... I'm not really special to them, and neither is my feelings...'_

"Okay." Sparky's voice cut through his spiraling thoughts. "Do you know why I know you so well?" He was slowly laying Timmy down back on their pillow, pulling him close. Timmy curled into the warmth, not wanting to leave.

"No..." Timmy looked up at him and smiled a little. "Are you going to tell me?"

Sparky licked his cheeks. "It's because I get to do things like this. Spend time with you. Be around you, and only you. Whatever you feel, I'll feel because I love you, Timmy. Just like right now. You've been confused and feeling a bit alone because you think you have feelings for me, your pet dog. Right?"

"...y-yeah..." Timmy was feeling a little better, but still wondered how Sparky knew all of this. It was much easier than he had thought, telling him without really having to tell him, he mused to himself.

"But its not... just that. I mean... since you came here, you've... always made me feel special. Happy. I don't feel so overlooked, so... so alone, you know?" Timmy softly explained. "I do love Cosmo and Wanda and Poof, but... you're just different. You've always been different in my heart, and it... scared me."

"Hmm..." Sparky muttered. "That why you didn't tell me sooner?"

"Yeah..."

The two laid in blissful silence for a few minutes. Sparky was alternating between rubbing Timmy's back and running his fingers through his hair, resting his head atop his head. Timmy curled his fingers within Sparky's fur, happily enjoying the warmth of Sparky's paws and his fur.

"You know something, Timmy?"

"Yeah, Sparky?"

Sparky chuckled, his chest moving lightly against Timmy's cheek. "You are so easy for me to read, now that I have someone to call a best friend. Your mind is pretty awesome, just like you. You're awesome, and I don't care what anyone, fairy or human, has to say about it."

Sparky squeezed Timmy lightly and licked his face and cheeks once again. "You're my best friend. I love you too, too much, and I'm never letting you go ever. I won't hate you, I won't leave you. Just promise you'll always be with me."

Timmy looked at his friend and left a kiss on his furry cheek. "I'm never leaving you, Sparky. You know I can't do that to the one being that brought me so much happiness after all these years. I love you, too, silly fairy mutt."

Sparky let out a happy bark and licked Timmy to near death. Timmy laughed and laughed, trying to get his fairy dog off him yet again. " Oh for- yuuuuckk, I think your slobber just got in my ear! Oh jeez, stop, Sparky! Hahahaha, Sparkyyyy! Come on, stopppp!"

The young boy and his man's best friend laughed and goofed on their own fluffy pillow, ignoring whatever nonsense would go on around them, Timmy forgetting about his humanoid fairies who were outside doing some other third thing.

Soon, they settled down and relaxed with one another. Timmy sighed and settled in with his crazy mutt, who was behaving pretty calmly now that he'd gotten all the licks out of his system- he had to admit, and closed his eyes.

 _'So he really does know me... it's weird how he thinks my mind is awesome, but I think it's because he's just as weird. Or maybe its just because he read my journal. Who knows, and seriously, who cares. He's just what I've wanted my whole life- someone who is here for me, someone to talk to and laugh with and share a LOT of slobbery moments with! Fairy dog or not... Sparky... you mean so much to me, I'll never be able to repay you.'_

Sparky glanced down at his human love and gently caressed his cheek. "You mean a lot to me, too. You saved my life, after all." he whispered to Timmy. "I can never thank you enough. But what I can do... is love you until you can't take it anymore."

Sparky carefully removed Timmy's hat and set it to the side before he conjured up a large blanket. He couldn't sleep, but Timmy would probably be up for more games and adventures once he'd gotten his nap. Of course, the ten year old would have school tomorrow... but he quickly dismissed that. He could easy come up with some... _creative_ ways to get Mr. Crocker off his back. Timmy needed a break, and what better way than to spend time with his fairy god pet!

"Once you wake up, Timmy... I'll show you just how much I love you." Sparky promised as he curled up with his new love and waited for him to wake up. "I'll make sure you're never lonely or unhappy ever, ever again."

 **END**

* * *

 **And done! I will say, I don't know how I feel about this one. It took me way too long since this was a gift and I wanted it to be... well, a good piece, but writing about these two are a bit hard for me.**

 **In any case, I hope you enjoy this little piece. Please let me know what you think- comments, concerns, reviews, and critiques. No flames (still sad I have to put this here but you have a few... special people from time to time. *sigh*)**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
